


Necessity

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack did not kill his lovers lightly.  </p><p>Spoilers: Season Four, The Road Home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessity

The garotte was cool, warmly quickly as he wrapped it around his hands. Glancing up, Jack found himself looking into a mirror.

An old man looked back at him, eyes and face weary and heavy with sorrow. It was the same face he saw every morning when he woke up, and before he had prepared himself to face the world.

What he had to do here was necessary. Sasha had gone too far, far beyond what Jack had trained him for. He had taught Sasha Korjev how to be a freedom fighter, giving him the tools and knowledge to help drive out the Communists. Instead, Sasha had become a monster, terrorising the very people he was supposed to be helping.

His death was going to weight heavily on Jack, almost as much as Irina's death. Because Jack did not kill his lovers lightly. And this was the second lover he had killed in a year.


End file.
